


We Returned

by Silentx13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Galactic Republic, Invasion, Jedi, Old Republic Era, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sith, Sith Empire, Sith Magic & Rituals (Star Wars), The Force, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: Centuries ago, the Sith Empire sought to rule the galaxy. But due to a stroke of fate, their plans failed as the Republic claimed the victory. Not long after, they were wiped out by Darth Bane. However, there was a Sith, centuries ago, who had foreseen the events and thus, prepared plans to hide away from the rest of the Galaxy, until the time was right. Centuries later, when the Galaxy least expect it, they will attack, and this time, they will win.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

The door to an inner chamber room opened up allowing the cloaked sith lord to walk into the room. She scoffed lowly when she saw the fellow sith who stood by the table. “Darth Nirran. So it was you who called me here?” She asked coldly folding her arms.

“Hardly.” The Darth scoffed. “And I take it you were not the one who called me, Lord Azetta?”

“Why would I waste my time calling you out to this dump?” She said.

“This may be a dump but it’s out of the way.” A new voice said as two more sith walked into the room. A Sith Pureblood was in the lead. His eyes gleamed yellow as he walked over to them.

“I am sorry for calling all three of you out here but I needed to speak to all of you.” He said his voice calm as he took a seat.

“Oh, and why is that?” Asked Azetta.

“Since despite how we sith are. I do trust the three of you and right now that is something all of us should value.” He said. This got their attention and they all gave him a questioning look. He just waved his hand to the open seats around the table and they took them.

“So. Darth Dzoka...what has happened you needed to speak to those you ‘trust’?” asked Darth Nirran.

“Simple. I see our downfall. It does not take a genius to see the sith empire will lose. If any of you say otherwise you are very foolish.” He answered.

“So. You have a plan then?” Azetta asked.

“That I do but before I say anything more I have to know how far are all of you willing to go for the sith empire to win? Will you die to allow the sith to rule the galaxy?” He asked looking at the three sith with narrowed eyes. “Or are all of you the ones that just will have the power for yourself and ending up being destroyed by that power?”

Silences filled the room as the sith sat there in thought. All of them did want power however, in all truth, they would rather the sith to rule the galaxy. As much as they were like all other sith all of them had something that made them different. Their minds and how they acted where different. For Azetta she was an alien, a Togruta, and the sith empire had much hate for aliens. Those that could be useful, they made room for them but the hate was still there. Darth Nirran was born as a slave from a no-name planet and worked through blood and horror to get to where he was. Darth Khosh, the third sith, had given up being a sith to try to have a family. Her life followed her and tore it apart. Yet, they all had respect for the empire. Despite how it was it gave them their life.

“Alright...let’s say we are. What do you want of us?” Asked Nirran.

“That is easy. We let the empire fall.” He said. “We let the republic win. We let the Jedi think they won and have their victory.”

“How will that help us?” Khosh asked with crossed arms.

“I did not finish.” He said. “We will let the republic win and while they have their peace we will be hidden away. Both from the remains of the Empire as well as those who led the Jedi. We will grow in strength and we will wait. When the time is right we will return and the galaxy will fall to us.”

“How long will we wait?” Asked Azetta.

“Many, many, many years.” He replied. “By the time we return. All of us would have died of old age or something similar.”

“WHAT!?” Snapped Nirran jumping up slamming his hands down onto the table. “How will that be different than just staying apart of the empire falling there! Some other sith empire would rise up and take over. The war would start again then!”

“No. It will not,” He said his voice calm as ice. “In a couple of centuries perhaps more there will be a sith that will destroy the sith order frown within. He will be making our order weak. He will destroy all of it so it will only be him and a single apprentice.”

“How do you know this?” Khosh asked.

“I have foreseen it,” Dzoka said. “The Empire will lose this war. The sith themselves will fall to ruin. That is the future that will be waiting for our order. If we want this galaxy to ever be in the hands of the sith...well then...we will have to change. We will form our own sith order. A hidden order that will be the strongest thing this galaxy has ever seen.”

“Go on,” Azetta said leaning forward and putting her chin on her hand.

“What I suggest is the four of us gather warriors, troops, sith apprentices, slaves, agents, spies, and many others. Take our parts of the army and we will go into hiding to a planet far from all of this.” He said. “Over time our group would grow in power and strength. We will have spies and agents all over this galaxy gaining information and watching the world. When they see the republic and Jedi are weak enough...they will strike. The power the gained would beyond anything they have seen. For this will be much after the sith order was destroyed by this future sith. They would never have seen an army like this, never have seen an army of sith. We will be a thing out of the past, a fear of the past that was brought to life.”

“This can work,” Azetta said after a long moment. “We may not get to rule the galaxy but we can reforge the sith into something we want.”

“And he did say we will have spies and agents. They can be sent out to gather not only information about the galaxy but about the force as well. We can have much knowledge that would be hidden away. Information that time will forget.” Khosh added.

“That’s right. So, what do all of you say? Will you join me in forging something that will destroy this galaxy and bring about a force never seen before?” Dzoka asked.

The three looked at each other and with the plan fully shown. They all nodded in agreement. Dzoka smiled darkly his eyes gleamed. “Perfect. Now...let us begin.”


	2. Chapter One

The Admiral sitting in the blockade that helped protect Coruscant yawned tiredly. This job was always slow, only checking ships that had business on the planet’s surface. Rare times they would catch a smuggler but nothing more. It was a boring tedious job that a swamp rat could do. Yet, he was an Admiral for the Republic so he will do his job. 

  
His eyes drifted a bit and started to shut when a voice said, “Sir. An unidentified cruiser ship is coming out of hyperspace...uh...two...four...seven...SIR! It’s a fleet!”    
  
The Admiral jumped up in his chair his eyes wide open. “What! How can the Separatists attack us here!” He demanded as ships emerged from lightspeed. He stared at them silently his eyes wide. Whoever those ships belong too...they were not Separatists.    
  
“Send a message down to the surface and warn them of what’s going on. Battle positions everyone!” He ordered. As another worker looked up and said, “Sir. They are hailing us.”    
  
“Patch them through.” He ordered as he looked at the screen that appeared. A humanoid male sat there leaning into his hand with an amused expression. He looked like a Pantoran but his eyes were all red.   
  
“Who are you!?” The admiral demanded firmly.    
  
“I am Stavuor. General in the new Sith Empire. I suggest you surrender or you will be destroyed.” He said calmly.    
  
“Sith Empire!?” The admiral echoed.   
  
“That is correct,” He replied. “Now. I will only ask you once more. Surrender or you will be destroyed.”    
  
“I will not let you get past this blockade.” The admiral said firmly.    
  
“Very well. I hope you take your surrender with dignity.” He replied as he cut the transmission off.    
  
The admiral just sat there and swallowed. He then said, “Scramble fighters! Get into defensive formations! NOW!”    
  
They all ran about as the assault on the ships began. The admiral was gripping his seat tightly as he could only watch this fleet destroy anything he threw at them.    
  
“Sir! Our shields are failing!” A panic screamed said. He just turned and opened his mouth but he paused as he heard a slight nose. Turned his head as he realized as somehow they somehow got explosives onto the ship. They were just activated. 

***

Stavour just sat there as he watched the barricade crumble. He was silent for a moment and then said, “Send the transmission that the barricade is down. The second wave is ready for its assault.”    
  
“Yes, Sir.” The troop replied. The General then turned to look at the sith who stood behind his chair. “And am I sure you are ready to help lead this attack? Yes?”    
  
The Sith Pureblood who stood behind him smirked and nodded. “Of course. Have them take us down into the atmosphere. I will start gathering the first part of the ground assault.”    
  
“As you say Darth Asithuz and I will get you to the planet’s surface. Stavour said. “And enjoy causing your mayhem and destruction.”

“I am sure I will,” Darth Asithuz said with a smile formed on his lips. They then turned and left the bridge. The armored sith walked down the hallway. He came to the hanger and went to the ships that would be taking part in the ground assault. The pureblood folded his arms as he stepped onto the ship and leaned against a wall.    
  
The Sith did not have to wait long before the ship flew up and down to the surface. He drew his lightsaber out and held it in his hand as the ship landed and he stepped out by the Senate Building. He looked at it and ignited the blade a smirk spread across his face as he stepped forward the assault starting. Senate Commandos did charge at the the assault but where quickly taken down. One soilder went flying forward as Darth Asithuz lifted a hand and a simple order to the force sent him backwards into another group of soldiers. He dodged their attacks with ease and his blade brought their end quickly. 

  
He walked through a hallway calmly and he threw his blade outward sending it through some nearby soldiers who tried to stop him. As their bodies hit the floor the blade returned to his hand as he walked by them. He stopped outside an office and sent the doors flying inward with a push of his hands. He was met with a line of commandos who instantly fired on site he deflected the blasts with his saber. Asithuz lifted a hand and used the force to pull the blasters away and crushed them. A smile came to his face as he felt their fear raise as they stopped in suprise. One of them let out a shout and he just flicked his hand and sent him flying backwards crashing into the window.    
  
“Now. If any of you would like to live you will tell me where Chanceller Palpatine has gone.” He said his voice calm. None of them answered just grabbed another weapons they had on them. He dodged an attack quickly and lashed at them with his lightsaber. He used the force to send another flying away from him. In short he made quick work of the troops. He looked at the office from the fight and then turned to the desk that was there. He didn’t get there before he paused and dodged a blast. Asithuz turned and looked at the commando who was laying on the against the wall holding a small pistol. He deflected the next blast with his lightsaber and sent the pistol flying away.    
  
Asithuz walked over and bent down to be eye level with the guard. “Now. Care to tell me where he has gone?” He asked.    
  
“I’ll...never talk.” The guard managed.    
  
“Is that so?” He asked as he raised his hand and just held it near his head. The guard was silent but shaking. Soon screaming filled the room and echoed down the hall. A few moments passed before he stood up and just clenched his hand killing the guard.    
  
Asithuz took out his communicator and said, “how is the state of the senate?”    
  
“It has been taken care of. All the senators who resisted were terminated the ones that are still alive have been taken over.” The voice replied.    
  
“Very good. Patch me through to Darth Nakti.” He ordered.    
  
“As you wish my lord,” They said and did so.    
  
“Yes?” A female voice asked.    
  
“Get ready for a hunt. Palpatine has ran to the lower levels of the city.” He said.

  
“Dose he really think running will help?” She asked amusement in her voice.    
  
“Perhaps,” Atiskar replied with a chuckle. “I am finishing up here. Meet me outside the Senate Building and we shall start to hunt him down.”    
  
“Alright and I will be there as soon as I am done here.” She said.    
  
“Very good.” He said and turned off his communicator and walked out of the room into the hallway. He did stop and look out one of the windows and his gaze was resting on the Jedi Temple. He did see smoke raising in the distance and in the force he felt chaos unfolding there. It must be a site to see. 


	3. Chapter 3

Far from Coruscant Anakin and Ahsoka froze as they felt chaos rise up in the force. Ahsoka staggered back and blinked from how it felt. Rex hurried over and asked, “General? Commander? Are you two alright?”    
  
“No...something is wrong,” Anakin said. “We need to contact the council-”   
  
“General!” A clone said running over quickly cutting him off as he spoke. “Sir! There is an emergence recording that has come in from Coruscant.”    
  
Anakin nods and quickly moves to the communications area. Eeth Koth’s image came up, he was staggered and looked worn. He had a wound at his side that he was holding. “Stay away from Coruscant! The temple has been breached! The sith have returned!” He said quickly his voice tense. Sounds from outside the recording was heard. A loud crash and the recording ended as a lightsaber from behind lashed at him; the bright blade cut the recording along with a scream. 

  
The room was silent and Anakin and Ahsoka just stood there in utter shock. “Master?” Ahsoka asked her voice very soft. “What...what are we going to do?”   
  
“Put a through to any ship and fleet that’s away from Coruscant,” Anakin said trying to get his mind to calm down. The clone that was nearby nodded and quickly went to do so. After a few moments, Obi-Wan Kenobi’s image popped up.    
  
“It’s good to see you both are alright,” Obi-Wan said with relief.    
  
“Yes, but what’s going on?” Anakin demanded. 

“What does it mean that the sith have returned?” Ahsoka chimed in quickly.    
  
“I do not know. We can not return to Coruscant and I do believe all the Jedi from the Council that remained there are gone.” He replied with a heavy heart.   
  
“All of them? How?” Ahsoka asked.   
  
“Unfortunately...I think he’s right Snips.” Anakin said.   
  
She nods and then asked, “what should we do then?”    
  
“I am not sure. Yet, the best idea is to join with the closest fleet to you.” Obi-wan said. “We then will have to contact the other Jedi who were not on Coruscant.”    
  
Anakin and Ahsoka nodded. Anakin then quickly said, “We should also contact our allies...if whoever attacked Coruscant took it over then we need to be sure Naboo and the other planets are safe.”    
  
“Right.” Obi-Wan agreed. “Join the other fleet closest to you and then head to Naboo. I will go to one of our other allied.” 

  
“Masters?” Ahsoka then asked, “What about Coruscant and the Jedi temple?”    
  
“We will have to wait and see,” Obi-Wan said. With that, the call ended and Anakin turned to Rex and asked, “Which fleet are we the closest to?”    
  
“That would be General Plo-Kloon,” He answered.    
  
“Okay. Head to his ship and patch him a message.” Anakin then said.    
  
“Of course,” Rex said. As he was passing on the order another recording came through. Anakin gave the order to play it and a dark figure appeared. Their cloak was drawn about them their hood hid their face. “Greetings citizens of the republic as well as any Jedi who are still out there. I am Darth Skahl, by now I am sure word has spread rather quickly about the destruction of Coruscant. Your world will follow in suit unless, however, you will be given a chance to surrender. We can be practical and you’ll have your own form of freedom under our rule. You’ll have riches beyond your dreams and will become a powerful and wealthy planet. Yet, if you refuse and wish to fight then your destruction will be imminent. And if you think the Jedi can come and protect you...you are wrong. We are true sith and their skill compared to ours is laughable. You will lose and your world will be ours.”

With that, the message ended and the whole ship was silent. Anakin turned to the crew and ordered, “Get our ship to meet Master Plo-Koon’s now!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story.   
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated


End file.
